


Fever Dream

by intothemountainsound



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Light Angst, Rape, Shameless Smut, Smut, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemountainsound/pseuds/intothemountainsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorah is left standing vigil at the bedside of an ill Daenerys. Left alone in the middle of the night, he oversteps his bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dream

The fever had spread without warning through the streets and alleyways of Meereen, brought, no doubt, by distant travellers. It did not discriminate. The destitute and the mighty both suffered, and for a while, they were able to keep it from the doorstep of the Great Pyramid. Isolation. Quarantine. But from her subjects to the Unsullied it passed, and finally, without warning, Daenerys had found herself in a delirium.

She had recognized them for a while, they knew. Missandei, Daario. People brave enough to enter her chamber. But now, it seemed, they were only shadows to her. Her advisors traded places by her bedside, waiting for any sign of recognition, but their Queen would lay for hours at a time, damp with sweat and unblinking.

Every minute that passed by killed the heart of Jorah Mormont a little more.

The evening was still and the air was hot. Few of the candles lit earlier in the night were left burning, and he loosened the pale blue cravat around his neck. The room was stifling, the helplessness of Daenerys’ situation no better. It weighed heavily on him as he kept his unwavering vigil. He always opted for the nighttime … there was less chance to be disturbed by another servant bringing food that would remain uneaten.

On the bed before him, Dany whimpered in her fitful sleep and rolled to her side. The thin nightgown Missandei had changed her into earlier in the day was already dampened with sweat, her silvery hair stuck to her neck. Jorah leaned over slightly to pull her hair away from her skin, trying to ignore the fact that the fabric, sheer with moisture, revealed her pale breasts. He brushed her hair back with his hand and sat back once more.

Daenerys’ eyelids fluttered, and she sighed as lifted her head just slightly.

“Khaleesi--” Jorah stood quickly, but Dany dropped her head back to the pillow and pushed at the linen sheet covering her.

His heart sank. No, she was not awake. Not truly. Following her lead, he pulled back the sheet to the end of the bed. Her nightgown stuck to her legs, ridden up around her thighs. In her fevered state, she almost looked like … no, he couldn’t think like that, not now.

Many times in the past, he had pictured her this way, but in a very different situation. 

He shook his head and took his seat once more. Beyond the bed, another candle burned its last, and they were left in the flickering light of a lone sentinel. In the streets below, cicada were calling in the heavy air. The atmosphere was surreal, he thought. Daenerys most of all.

She rolled onto her back and her face contorted, and one weak hand began to pull at the sleeve of her nightgown. Jorah felt sweat trickle down his own back, the hot night and his own growing panic getting the best of him. Should he…? Of course, he had to make her comfortable, and she didn’t know who was here … With trembling hands, he grasped the hem of the nightgown and lifted it over her body. It peeled away slowly, tauntingly, and he averted his eyes as he pulled it up and over her abdomen. He slid her arms out one at a time, and then pulled the fabric over her head. She lay back, seemingly relaxed now, and he let the clothing drop to the stone floor below him.

For a moment, he glared hard at the last flame in the room, trying to steel himself. This was his Queen, his Khaleesi, and he couldn’t … just … 

He dropped his gaze. Below him, sprawled across damp sheets, Daenerys lay in a haze. Her white body shined with sweat in the candlelight, breasts rising and falling with each laboured breath. He followed the line of her body from her chest to her lithe stomach, slightly sunken, and to her thighs beyond, with a small tuft of silver hair. Jorah’s cock, long hair beneath his loose tunic, twinged and ached.

Shaking, he lowered his hand, hovering over her cheek. He only wanted to touch her to comfort her, to give her human contact in her delirium. He pressed his hand to her face, and she brought her thin hand to cover his, eyelids fluttering in response.

“...rah,” she sighed.

“Khaleesi.” The word was choked out. He cupped her face in his hands. “Khaleesi..”

There was a flicker of a smile on her face, he could swear, in the dim light. She dropped her hand and arched her back, then lay back again, still again except for her breathing.

Jorah closed his eyes and took a step back, trying to compose himself. Maybe he should simply leave. Wake Missandei, pass duties off to her. 

He turned his back to Dany and took a few quick strides to the window. Nestled in the streets below were the flickering flames of torches set out to guide those wandering the city at night. No one good was out this late, though.

His cock throbbed again. How many times had he imagined this? But always, it was with Daenerys awake, Daenerys in love with him. Realizing that it was him …

Across the room, he heard her turn and sigh again. This time, more distinct: “Jorah.”

He dashed over, dropping to his knees beside her bed. “Daenerys.”

Her violet eyes opened, half mast. For a moment, she only stared at him like that, caught somewhere between consciousness and her fever dream.

Jorah stroked her cheek, brushing hair from her eyes. “... Forgive me,” he murmured. Beside the bed, he began to loosen his belt. He dropped it to the floor, shrugged off his tunic. Daenerys closed her eyes, the same small smile he had dreamed before on her lips. She shifted onto her back once more and let her arms drop to her sides.

He stepped out of his boots, pants, left standing naked beside her. He gave himself one more moment to reconsider, but her legs parted just slightly, and he crawled onto her, dropping his mouth to her breasts. She smelled like jasmine and sweat, and he took her nipple into his mouth, pulling it gently between his teeth. His hand snaked down her body between her legs, feeling her jerk slightly as he grabbed her sex, running his finger roughly over her clit. He did not know whether it was sweat or something else between her legs, but it didn’t matter anymore.

Near his ear, Daenerys groaned, and he echoed her. Beneath him, her body was burning hot. Blood of the Dragon, he thought to himself, and almost smiled. So many times, he had wished for this. So many nights spent alone with his mind …

He took his cock in his hand, brushed it between her legs. She was as perfect as he had imagined. Her breasts were full and heavy, her cunt twice as hot as her skin. He nestled the head of his cock between her lips and rested like that for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing inside of her.

Jorah nearly collapsed on top of her. It was better than his imagination. He lifted his gaze to her face, her perfect face, and she arched her head back. Her small hands raised only to rest lightly on his forearms, too weak for anything more.

He grabbed her hips and began to move his own, lifting his body off of hers and kneeling between her legs. Her skin was wet and slipped in his grasp as he bucked against her. He would waste no time. There was no forgetting that she could come out of it at any moment. But for now … for now, he watched her expressions flicker, teasing, almost as though she was awake. Her breasts jerked violently in time with his cock, and her fingers curled around the sheet below her.

Jorah grit his teeth to keep himself from moaning, not wanting to awaken anyone else in the rooms beyond, and it was torturous to keep himself silent. Her cunt was as hot and tight as he had imagined. When was the last time she had been properly fucked? He didn’t want to know … he had seen Daario leave her room. But no, he wouldn’t think about that now. How could he?

Holding her to him, joined at the hips, he backed slowly off the bed. She lay sideways, and he stood, looping his arms under her smooth thighs. He pushed his cock in as far as it would go, his balls resting against her ass. He knew he shouldn’t, and yet … he began to fuck her hard, blurry gaze on her face. He slammed his hips against her clit, grasping her legs tightly. With each thrust his balls slapped her ass, and the wet sound of his cock in her cunt was enough to make him go crazy. He felt her muscles tighten around him, and she gasped sharply, her body contorting just slightly. She shuddered, her cunt latching onto his cock, and he bit back a groan as he thrust into her deep enough to fill her with his come. He dropped her gently back to the bed, his dick sliding out, leaving a rope of semen from her legs to his momentarily before it dripped to the floor.

Jorah stumbled back into the chair, running a hand down his face. In front of him, come pooled between Daenerys’ splayed legs, leaking from her cunt onto the sheets. Her pale body was flushed with colour now, breathing only just now becoming even.

He stared blearily at the mess, wondering what he was supposed to do. How he would answer to this. He gathered up his clothes, using his tunic to wipe his cock, the floor. Daenerys lay still and sweet on the bed, her jasmine scent now intertwined with the heady scent of sex. He carefully placed her rightways on the bed, covering her with the sheet once more.

Jorah dressed, leaving his tunic on the floor. He then walked over and locked the door. He would give himself some time to gather his thoughts in the morning, and he didn’t want anyone bursting in until he could right the scene. 

Before settling into his chair to sleep, he took one last look at Daenerys. His Khaleesi. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead, then blew out the last candle.


End file.
